A continuing problem with stream turbines has been the difficulty in maintenance because of the environment of employment.
Of international concern now is the problem of energy production and usage. Since water current may be harnessed for productive use, it has become important as one source of energy for our needs.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a stream or current turbine for the production of power.
A further object of the invention is to provide a stream turbine which may be operated as a floating power plant or mounted in a river bed or in a stream.